$\dfrac{6}{7} \times 2 = {?}$
$2$ is the same as $\dfrac{2}{1}$ $\dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{6 \times 2}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{12}{7}$